dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation Saga
The Generation Saga is the first half of the Dragon Ball SF Fan Magna, created by Nikon 23. this saga focuses on the the New Generation of Z Fighter including most of the original Z Fighters. 'Volume 1:' 'Chapter 1 "The Story Continues"' After the climax battle against Omega Shenron, peace was restored along with the departure of Earth Greatest Champion. 7 Years later, many thing have now changed. Pan and Bulla are now attending Orange Star High School. with the city infested with crimminals, a teenager boy known as Gail has taken it upno his self to help combat these vile conflicts. Pan sees this as a chance to lend a helping hand, but will she be able to? The Story Continues... DBSF Cover -1.jpg|DBSF Volume 1 Cover Page Scanghjoo6.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 1 Scanghj0007.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 2 Scanghj0008.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 3 Scanghj0009.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 4 Scanghj0010.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 5 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 6.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 6 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 7.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 7 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 8.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 8 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 9.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 9 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 10.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 10 DBSF Chapter -1Page 11.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 11 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 12.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 12 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 13.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 13 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 14.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 14 DBSF Chapter -1 Page 15.jpg|DBSF Chapter #1 Page 15 'Chapter 2 "Enter The Great Saiyagirl!"' With Gail not wanting Pan's help in protecting the city against crimminals, she is forced to come up with another way to help him out weather he likes it or not. DBSF Chapter -2 Page 16.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 16 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 17.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 17 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 18.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 18 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 19.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 19 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 20.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 20 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 21.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 21 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 22.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 22 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 23.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 23 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 24.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 24 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 25.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 25 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 26.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 26 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 27.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 27 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 28.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 28 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 29.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 29 DBSF Chapter -2 Page 30.jpg|DBSF Chapter #2 Page 30 DBSF Volume 1 Back Cover.jpg|DBSF Volume 1 Back Cover 'Chapter 3 "Identity Revealed"' DBSF #1 Page 31.png 32.png 33.png 34.png 35.png 36.png 99000.png 38.png 39.png 40.png 41.png 42.png with the city safe thanks to Gail and the Great Saiyaman, a vile villian wishes to erase the peace. also Pan's identity is finally exposed! how will gail react?! 'Volume 2:' 'Chapter 4 " A Visit to Kame House! The New Turtle School!"' wih Gail learning to control his ki and the Bukujustu from Pan, Gochan and Rohan visit Kaiyao at Kame House get the chance to train at the New Turtle School! DBSF Volume 2 Front Cover.jpg|DBSF Volume 2 Front Cover Category:Fanon Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Sagas Category:Nikon23